bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Eating Utensils (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Eating Utensils", Season 3, episode 6, 96th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop's Fish Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear talks about food, Always Something Good to Eat and What Do You Think? {The word "Food" appears below on a cartoon jar.} Bear: "Food". You may have wondered why food tastes good. So good. If it tastes bad, it will be raw. {An animated plastic bag of trout is shown.} Some of these types have food can be a little delicious. {An animated plate of pizza appears.} Or, maybe you want to try out spaghetti. {Some animated spaghetti appears on a plate.} If this might be capable of what food tastes, you might want to make some breakfast. {Some animated breakfast appears like in "Morning Glory".} And, you might want to try something out like dinner or lunch. {Some animated dinner involves animated steak and animated burgers.} Two Versions Ojo Needs Bear Help with the Soup {Ojo enters the kitchen, holding the bowl.} Ojo: (pants) This bowl is too medium than I thought. {Bear comes to the fridge and opens it. Bear places two cans of SpaghettiOs out and places it on the counter.} Hey, Bear. What's with SpaghettiOs? Bear: Well I'll tell you Ojo, SpaghettiOs is when noodles turn into Os. The thing is, It involved soup. {opens it up} Ojo: Right, Bear. {looks at the view} Wow. Look at this thing. It's spicy. They look like Os, Bear. Os! Bear: Very good, Ojo. I'll just pour it up. {fills the bowl with red spice and Os inside} And if you need more, just get another. {takes another can of SpaghettiOs out and places it} I sure don't want to trip over. {places it in the microwave and presses buttons} It can just take seconds to warm it up. Ojo: Maybe. I was a little jealous to say that Pip and Pop went to help out with the fish earlier. Bear: You sure they helped out with the fish? Ojo: Perhaps. Bear: What do you mean "perhaps"? This plot you're making is unaccepted. It's just so....prevail. Ojo: But what if I spill the spaghetti? Bear: No, Ojo. That'll be messy. What if I use another bowl? {hands out another bowl} That makes two. Ojo: Bear! Bear: What? The bowl meets its clone. {Beeping sound is heard.} Yep. It's done. {takes it out and places it on the table} Here you go, Ojo. Remember, it's hot. So, do it yourself. Ojo: All right, Bear. I'll do it. {pours it in, but the first O drops it.} Uh-oh, spaghettiOs. {finishes pouring in the bowl} There. {places it in the microwave} {Scene dissolves to two empty bowls.} Bear: {rubbing his tummy} That sure was great soup. Shadow Segment Bear: Bye, Ojo. Have fun making your soup. {stands up} My fingers were dirty. It got stain. I'll say, spaghetti stain. Let me help. {tastes his fingers, and checks to make sure} There. {smacks} Yum. That was good soup. {he hears laughing} Hey. Did you hear that? {places hand in ear and hears another laugh} I know that laugh. Do you? {looks around} Let's go look. {Cut to Upstairs Hallway where Bear got upstairs} Bear: In my hallway, the laugh is the sound that sounds like Shadow. {scratches his head} I don't know where to start. Hey, why don't we try singing a little song? That way, if we look real hard, she'll appear. Ready? {starts singing} ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {spots a birds in nest portrait} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {shakes his head} N...No. ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {camera pans to left faster} ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {stops singing, shouts} Shadow! (bends down to look at the floor) {Shadow appears on the left wall and laughs.} Bear: {turns to Shadow, jumps} Hey, Shadow. It's so nice to see you. What were you even doing on this fine day? Shadow: Oh, nothing. Just focusing the acrobat of the leading ballet discipline. You know Bear, I need to work on my ballet skills. Bear: That sounds like fun. Shadow, I was wondering. Do you have time for a story for us? Shadow: Oh how identifying, Bear. Let me see what stories are I can "feed" right up! Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow-Little Tommy Tucker Tommy-My name's Tommy Tucker. Shadow-Went off to town to search his supper Tommy-Where's my supper? Shadow-He found the bowl next to the spoon where the town doesn't goon Tommy-Great! And I've just found my empire spoon. Shadow-He went back to the village home and baked inside the oven dome Tommy-Just wait until you're supper's done. Shadow-And sat down to the dinner table without saying the tone Tommy-That oven makes me beep while I eat. *eats with spoon* My parents will keep the empire bowl in the entire life. {glitter shines} Bear: Wow, Little Tommy Tucker sure did make a great supper. Shadow: A supper it is, Bear. I've still need to work on my skills for this week's ballet. Bear: Ballet? What exactly involves ballet instead of just eating? Shadow: Like I said, Bear. Ballet class will be next week if she tells you to stand up and dance like a shadow of mine. Bear: Anytime indeed, Shadow. Shadow: Well I'm off. If you can't Wait for another story {presses her hand} I bet you won't find me. {waves her hand and disappears} Bear: Thanks, Shadow. Bye-bye. {sighs} I guess ballet class is another type from eating food. {thinks for a moment} I know. I have one last thing to think of what we should eat. {goes downstairs} The Pizza Party Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song Bear: {sighs, sitting on the stairs} Wow. This has been some day. Let's go up and tell Luna all about it. Come on. {stands up and walks to the balcony} And By the Way, keep on eating. The way your food you're eating stays nutritious.Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts